User talk:Mak23686
Welcome Hi, welcome to iCarly Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Cam page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- DanTD (Talk) 19:49, February 7, 2010 Pic From iTunes Mak, check out this pic from iTunes. Cool! Mak, just to let ya know, I'm a girl.Roxas is my favorite videogame character.Roxas82 03:12, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Cam relationship page So, do you like how the page is coming out with all the new sections? Roxas82 21:22, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Well I thought it'd be good to show the relationship's different aspects that way, by comparing it to other relationships on other programs. Also, it brings up the fact that this relationship is very probable, considering other shows use the same "Romantic Two Girl Friendship" theme as the creator of iCarly does.Roxas82 18:18, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Keep up the good work with the Cam Relationship page, Long time iCarly fan, new to the wiki. Sharly ( Shelby/ Carly ) page? I was thinking of making a new page for that coupling, but idk if it's a waste of time as it wouldn't be so long, likely the same length as the Felanie page. Your thoughts? btw are you ok with the galleries on the Cam page? I thought it would make the page more organized.Roxas82 20:33, April 25, 2010 (UTC) re:Sharly/ Felanie Agreed. I'd love to see the look on Freddie's face. I really wish she would come back, but I think Dan's shifting towards Creddie. I believe he ships Creddie, and Seddie was a result of executive meddling. As for Cam, he knows exactly what he's doing, so their scenes are definitely intentional, I just think he's afraid to go further with it, for fear of losing the target demographic. A while back, it was rumored that Shelby would be a recurring character, but I don't see that, as Victoria has her own show now. The same with Melanie, I don't see her returning. Roxas82 21:20, April 25, 2010 (UTC) True, but Dan did it all the time with Drake and Josh, and played it off as humor. Parents already don't like the talk of 'boobs' and 'panties' and he's talked with some personally about it when he had a Live Journal. The man could plea anyone out of jail, he scripts Cam scenes, then says it's a matter of interpretation. To avoid uproar, he'll have an odd scene be girl/girl or guy/guy ( ex: the Naked day talk with Freddie and Spencer in iTwins ) and encourage it as normal banter or humor. Dan could pull off Cam, if he does it in the last season of the last episode. I just can't see Creddie as plausible, he already wrote that out for me, and Seddie seems rushed with no chemistry. I can't see a girl pushing a guy out of a treehouse after breaking a tennis raquet over his head, then falling in love with him ( after their kiss ). At least she'd be less violent towards him, but no. She plays the slap game with him in iQuit iCarly. How does everyone not see this? Roxas82 21:37, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Ah for the love of money is the root of all evil. For Season 3, I don't see Melanie returning, Season 4 is an option. Last year, Jennette worked on a CD I believe, and sustained an injury around June, which led some to believe she may not appear in iWon't Cancel the Show. This would make it hard to do more screentime as another character. Some even said she was let go for undisclosed reasons. However, if Carly visits Sam's house, as Dan suggested she would, there's a possibility for Melanie to visit. He should at least resolve that conflict. Dan starts ALOT of shipping wars, which could possibly lose him more fans if he doesn't give them what they want, and signs point to Creddie being what the majority wants. Overall, he may tease it, then just have everyone be friends. Roxas82 21:57, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Wow, my former history teacher uses the term "selective amnesia". I think he got it from "Men Are From Mars, Women Are From Venus". Roxas82 01:51, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Dan's up to something... Wonder what that kiss with Danielle and Nora was all about, because it gives a glimmer of hope for Cam, even if it was done for humor, and the girl who initiated it was a psycho. Maybe he's testing tha waters? What do you think?Roxas82 19:00, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Re:Cam Relationship page Wow, that's awesome Mak! It's an honor working with you and others on the page, and recognition is just icing on the cake! Roxas82 18:37, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Probably because they know if things were different, Sam and Carly would be together.Roxas82 19:56, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Fans' reactions to the kiss Here's a link to a forum for iCarly and Carly/Sam. Maybe this can kinda gauge reactions of Cam fans about the kiss, and even regular fans: http://community.livejournal.com/nick_girlslash/77971.html Roxas82 17:50, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Nevel could also be considered a part of that. He acts & sounds somewhat feminine, and is known for notorious lines, like "I send guys alot of places..."Roxas82 18:21, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Cute Cam banter http://danwarp.blogspot.com/2010/06/ibeat-heat-survival-of-hottest-coming.html Some Cam banter was initiated on Dan's Blog... as soon as I saw it, I thought "hooray for Cam finally getting some comments!" Hopefully Dan actually reads this stuff, because some viewers are really intelligent...well maybe all except that last commenter. " I still don't think Sam would ever have a BOYfriend. She never lasts with any of them, and the subtext between her and Carly is pretty thick, so y'know... CatJadeOTP · *Hug* You're awesome. But yeah, I could never imagine Sam having a boyfriend. Have you noticed that hers don't last more than an episode? And that the only character Carly dated for longer than 30 minutes (heh.) was Griffin? Who is aweful like Sam? :D Darn the show being on a kid's network. XD YanH · Heh... I'm always a bit reluctant to speak up in favour of Cam. Seddie fans tend to be rather vocal, especially when you say something to endanger their ship. Posts like yours make it worth it, though *hug* Also, another Cade shipper? High five! animallover · Is cam sam and carly? and cade cat and jade? If thats it why would u even think like that??? Its a kid show and thats gross " Roxas82 00:32, June 25, 2010 (UTC) I don't think I'd mind it staying the same, or the 'status quo' on iCarly, so long as a relationship isn't pushed. Seddie/Creddie will be in the mix ( most likely ), but if he goes for either ship, and can't address the flaw in it, that'd bother me a bit, because that'd seem rushed or a way of appeasing a certain group of fans. Dan always seemed to insert Cam subtext, and that seems to be a win for Cam shippers anyday, including me. Either way, I just liked Cam being out there, not just on Cam forums or on this wiki.Roxas82 05:36, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Re: cleanup Nice job cleaning up the Creddie and Seddie pages!!! Long time no see!Roxas82 23:47, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Re: Hey Wow, that must've been alot of work, but you did AWESOME! It looks great on here! Also, I liked the first two eps., Jane Lynch was pretty funny as Sam's mom, and I found iGot a Hot Room to be really sweet. Hopefully Cam gets some more friendship airtime, and it wouldn't hurt to see more of Sam's mom ( and Sam's room!!! ). I'm looking forward to iGet Pranky too! Roxas82 23:06, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Well, New York is known for being super fast, having fast service in restaurants, as well as commuting. People get tempers when they miss their bus or plane or when they have to wait more than ten minutes. I think somewhere it was mentioned that Sam's mom would be recurring, but I doubt that, as she's a main character for Glee. As for iGet Pranky, I did catch that!!!! I declare the shipping war to be over because of that.... For some reason, I liked Carly's little spaz attack, it was super cheesy, but I found it funny. After iPsycho, and the many "sexy" references Sam has made, I felt iCarly maturing. Still, hard to see Cam happening, but I still hope for it. It IS possible, however, that Dan is being trusted to carry Nick programming so the ball may be in his court. Say that's true, then he can make a Cam ending for iCarly if he wanted... For now, I just see a random comment Sam making to end up happening... Sam has called Carly hot before. Roxas82 00:39, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Re: I get Pranky I did see the scene where Carly was talking about that, and I think I mentioned it in a nitpick section. Glad I wasn't the only one who caught that! And about the ship war, I wasn't necessarily speaking of the fandom more than myself. In my mind, the moment was similar to iThink They Kissed when Spencer interrupted a moment wearing the "Danwarp Tweets" tee, it takes people away from the Creddie/Seddie going on. It was a funny line, and I'm almost postive Spam won't play out, but it is a distraction from the craziness,if only just for a bit. I hardly felt this episode was Seddie/ Creddie, but I can't help but notice the wardrobe for characters ( mainly Sam and Freddie ) being limited to red and blue. Makes me wonder if Dan is catering to fans in that aspect.Roxas82 17:42, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Summary for iGet Pranky So, do you like it, did it hit all the major points? Roxas82 20:46, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Thank You Thank you for leaving me a message and everything you have done on this wiki. I think the difference between a good wiki and a bad wiki is having the community be active and having a great leader. You are a really great leader, thank you just for being there and getting this wiki stated. Mercifan16.1998 was here 21:48, October 13, 2010 (UTC) I´m not a leader; I couldn´t lead anything if my life depended on it, SeddieBerserker is the one who keeps this place up and running at the moment. I´m merely a guy who tries (and apparently succeeds) to do good work. Mak23686 19:44, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Possible Cam fic I was thinking of writing a Cam fic with the Carly/Shelby/Sam love triangle sometime during this week and next week. If I do, would you care to read it at all and give some criticism and constructive comments? Roxas82 00:12, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! I'll try to keep it PG, bc I don't really write M fanfics, I think developing Cam in a fic should be more thought out then writing in the physical aspect of their relationship so much. I might touch upon some things that have happened in the real show that were either funny, or questionable. Hope to check in with something soon! Roxas82 22:20, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Cam fic. Intro/Chap. 1 Link Here's the link to the beginning of my fic, as promised! http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6404549/1/About_You_Now Roxas82 05:31, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Hey Mak! Hey, first off I want to thank you for critiquing my writing, I greatly appreciate that. In midst of all of my iStart a Fanwar theories, I had a small one that involved a ship actually happening in that episode. For me, at this point, I think Dan's leaning towards Seddie, which for it to work completely, Sam would have to like Freddie. One zany idea I had was that he could end iSAFW with Seddie, but show Sam not entirely happy with it. Then he could end the show with Cam, and hopefully avoid a fan riot. Ah, I wish. But wouldn't that be so cool if it were possible? Roxas82 02:14, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Newest iStart a Fanwar promo Have you seen it yet? Roxas82 15:30, October 24, 2010 (UTC) That is EPIC!!! What if Sam burned it down by accident with her flare gun?!? I just saw "Awkward with Max", on Jennette's Youtube. From the sound of it, they discussed filming an awkward scene in iSAFW, which Max clarifies as good for the viewers. I'm guessing it could've been a kiss scene with her? That'd be a twist ending. Anyways, I'm still holding onto the small hope that one of those psychotic fans ships Cam! And notice how Carly's in the middle of Sam and Freddie? I believe Dan does this on purpose.... in iThink They Kissed, he had Freddie in between Carly and Sam, as setup from the last scene where she was upset about the kiss. Roxas82 16:31, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Pretty much; I think it'd be awesome, as that'd accurately represent the fanbase! With as many comments that Dan gets on his blogs, he can't miss the 5 percent of it that mentions Cam, then the following bashing by fans who insist it will never happen. If it's mentioned, I think they may insert it as humor, like a weird fan bringing it up, followed by awkward looks between Carly/Sam, while Freddie dons the shifty eyes. I'm pretty excited that Stacy's back! She was great on Zoey101, and I'm waiting to see what role she has in this big mess... Sam starting the riot is vintage. Hope it ends like the debate in iBelieve in Bigfoot. Roxas82 16:59, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Stacey Dillson was a nerdy character on Zoey101 who had a noticable lisp, and an obsession with q-tips. A running gag in the show was her creations made out of cotton swabs were always destroyed ( for example a house made out of q-tips ). In the promo video, she's holding Freddie's jacket, and says "Details, please..." Roxas82 17:29, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Re: fic I updated my fic! Check out what's going on if you've got some spare time. Roxas82 16:27, October 26, 2010 (UTC) German language iCarly theme on YouTube Mak, I saw this on YouTube and thought you (and Alica123, so tell her about it) would enjoy seeing/hearing it in your native language. iCarly Theme - Song (German / Deutsch) & Songtext / Lyrics. Katydidit 07:58, November 25, 2010 (UTC) : I´ve seen a few iCarly episodes in German (and I hate it; Nick Germany apparently doesn´t put much effort into finding voice actors), so I already know it (and I think Alica knows it, too). Still, thanks for sharing. Mak23686 17:35, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Cammie/OT3/ iCarly trio page? I notice on pretty much all of the shipping pages, we all put some moments that include the trio together (ex: Carly planned to prank Sam and Freddie in iGet Pranky). I was wondering if there would be a need for a friendship page for the iCarly trio, or would it be redundant? Tell me what you think. Roxas82 17:49, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Re:Fic Just updated my fic! Check it out the new chapter, if you want! Roxas82 06:53, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Question... Hey! You're an admin. right? I just have a quick question. So, a few days ago, I noticed that when I logged in, and made a blog post, the computer posted it up, but it had tomorrow's date, despite posting it at around 9pm. Now, I've noticed that it made it look like I had not logged in for a day, even though I have logged in everyday for almost 30 days. Is this due to some time change, or is it my computer or what??? It doesn't bother me that much, but I was just curious and thought you might know why. Thanks, Cartoonprincess 20:59, November 27, 2010 (UTC)Cartoonprincess :) thank u for welcoming me. i honestly hope i am doing this right cause i honestly have no idea what i am doing, but i hope u get this message. if i need help i will definitely message u and just thank u for the welcoming message. i truly appreciate it. i actually do need help. How do i get an avatar picture cause i seriously have no clue. also a lot of people have those colorful boxes that say i ship seddie or i am a seddie warrior and they have it for the other ships 2. and i honestly dont know how to do that so if u could help id really appreciate it THANK U SO MUCH!!!!!!!!! hopefully i get used to this polls I read one of your blogs, and it had a poll on it. how do make polls like that one? Kittygirl7878 02:57, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Discussion Would you like to comment? User_talk:Katydidit#Re:_Policy -- SeddieBerserker (talk) 02:21, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Hey i have a really good question. when there is a new member why r u the one who responds and ask they need have any questions? how do u know when new people come on? r u like the creator of the wiki or something? : I´m sorry, I can´t answer you because you didn´t sign your message. Mak23686 18:22, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Can you clear something up for me? I've been noticing a user, User:Kittygirl7878's edits to the Cam page, and she seems to delete stuff, only to add it back and accumulate edits. Although there's nothing wrong with this, do you think you might be able to send them a warning about it? Pleases and thanks! Roxas82 03:29, December 3, 2010 (UTC) :I've taken care of the problem for you, Mak in issuing a warning to Kittygirl7878, since I know you are busier these days. Katydidit 06:18, December 3, 2010 (UTC) ::At the moment, I wasn´t busy, I was sleeping ^^. Mak23686 08:57, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Someone deleted all content on the Seddie page Someone deleted all content on the Seddie page... Re: Block rules We need to discuss this, because we don't need admins block warring. What do you suggest? -- SeddieBerserker (talk) 02:43, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Thank you Thanks for trying to help me make the MnM page. Here is what I have so far ::: http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/MnM but I am afraid I cannot get it added into the pairings page. I don't know how to ammend it like you said to do. Can you please help? Also, it isn't allowing me to add the photo. Thanks for helping me. Samfreddiejathan 08:45, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Thanks again! Once again, thank you for the help. The page looks great as it is now and I just added a photo to it. Samfreddiejathan 08:50, December 5, 2010 (UTC) I would like to be an administrator. Not for iCarly though. There's this new show that has a wiki and I want to be an administrator for it-me and a person I met. I was wondering if there is any instructions or advice you can give me to help us accomplish this. I promise to the owner of Wiki that we will try our hardest to make it look appropriate and adequate. Thank You! This is Seddie4eva 02:33, December 6, 2010 (UTC). Gracias. I just want to say thanks for the advice! Muchos Gracias! -Seddie4eva 01:22, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Thanks For The Welcome! Glad To Be Part Of This xD! Thanks I understand completely. I was concerned about the length and detail after I wrote it also. I was hoping someone would come along and tighten it up since I couldn't quite get it to where it should be. I will keep this in mind in the future. Some of the plot descriptions just seem a bit "unclear". Thanks for getting back to me so quickly. Have an enjoyable daySpunser 20:50, December 9, 2010 (UTC)spunser Hey Mak... Is iCarly broadcast with the dialog translated into German or do you see a the original version? Spunser 08:33, December 10, 2010 (UTC)spunser Hey Mak...found this on the iHire an Idiot comments page 1....I believe there is a 2nd similar comment from the same poster on that episode comments. FYI so you can delete. Spunser 22:51, December 11, 2010 (UTC)spunser Smoke Kush!!!!!!!!1 5 days ago by KUSH 420 Kwik Kwestion Since I know you that you are very well-grounded and know what you are talking about when it comes to these things, I have a question: What exactly is the difference between a friendly debate and an all-out ship war? And when does it get to the point where you need to block someone? I ask this because I need to know for future reference in case things go too far. I wouldn't want to be put in the position where I would possibly get blocked for something that I said, or how I reacted to another person's comment. We are allowed to disagree with eachother without being accused of "ship-warring", right? Or are we supposed to keep possible offensive opinions to ourselves? How can we know when a comment we post is just waiting to start a fight? I guess what I need is some clarification as to what is "too far" and what is not. (Again, just for reference.) That way, I can be sure I'm not offending anybody, and am not at risk of being blocked whenever I post a comment. Oh, also, is it possible to be "too enthusiastic" about your ship? It seems as though that was the reason Bunnyboo50 or whatever her name was got blocked. Just an observation... I hope I don't sound bitter or sarcastic. These are all just honest questions that I have. I have the utmost respect for you and all the administrators on this site. It's just good to know these things. Cartoonprincess 23:45, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Mean comments on my blog- can you post a warning comment? I wrote a blog about why I think Creddie will happen for Creddie shippers to read, and I went on it today to find heaps of anti-Creddie comments from Seddie shippers. I posted a comment saying to stop saying mean stuff, but since your an admin and people tend to listen to you so they don't get blocked... would you mind just telling people to calm down a bit. I don't want anyone to be blocked or anything, but I'm sorta getting offended and people are making me feel bad. Here is a link to the blog- http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Lotstar/All_About_Creddie Thanks for doing it Mak! I really appreciate that. Thanks! I'll let you know if I need help... I'm just browsing now, but thanks again. The improved Wam fic (By the way I am FemalishRelationships on fanfiction if you were wondering) Hey mak, when you told me on my fanfic that I had things all in one blog, I fixed it. It was my first time writing one and I didn't really know what to do, so now I spaced things out accordingly, like if Sam says something or Carly or if Wendy is talking. this is the improved one just to let you know. :) http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6565745/1/IWant_Sam jennetteswagg 17:45, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! Thank you, Mak23686! Have you been watching this fight this whole time? Emezer was really mean! But.... what if he finds away back here?!!! Re: Background Click "My Tools", go to "Theme Designer", click "Customize", and click on the graphic. The page might cover up most of the image, though. On another note, I think we should write a page articulating what is and isn't ship warring, and link it to the main page. -- SeddieBerserker (talk) 21:52, December 19, 2010 (UTC) : Thank you. : I´ll try to think of something. Maybe you have some ideas what to put on the ship warring definition, too? Mak23686 20:24, December 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Something like, "Ship Warring is attacking or putting down another ship"; and also, some people may not know what a "ship" is. -- SeddieBerserker (talk) 21:05, December 20, 2010 (UTC) :::May I suggest spelling it out? If they haven't seen the word before (doubtful!), 'ship' is just shorthand for 'relationship'. So, spelling it out should alleviate that potential problem. Just my 2 cents. Katydidit 22:26, December 20, 2010 (UTC) New administrator Katydidit asked me if I was going to promote another administrator, since XxCreddieShipperxX is inactive. I suggested Roxas82, but she's not on that often. Other choices would be TenCents, Lotstar, and Bolivianbacon. I vote for TenCents (talk • ). -- SeddieBerserker (talk) 02:06, December 23, 2010 (UTC) I already commented on that on Katy´s talk page; Given Roxas´ infrequent online times (real life comes first, of course), I´d prefer Lotstar because he/she seems to be quite a level-headed person to me (Always tries to calm people down when they are starting to fight). I would be okay with TenCents, too, though. Mak23686 04:39, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Admin Requirements? I saw the offer of being an admin, and before agreeing, are there any special requirements for being an admin like age or something? I would love to be one but I would only want to be one if I fit all requirements. Thank you for the offer and please reply. Lotstar 22:20, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Bureaucrat Would you like to be a bureaucrat? You're more than capable, and I would like to have an equal partner. -- SeddieBerserker (talk) 22:44, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Congratulations! You are now a bureaucrat. Could you help me with some things? #Take a look at Special:NewPages and Category:Candidates for deletion for nonsense articles. #Keep this page on your watchlist. #We need to remove some categories from pages. It's getting disorganized again. Thanks. -- SeddieBerserker (talk) 23:05, December 23, 2010 (UTC) : Yeah, will do, but right now, I gotta go to bed, ´Night. Mak23686 23:10, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Congrats! Congrats on becoming a Bureaucrat! Roxas82 23:08, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Nonsense Article Hey, Mak! A user named Harry75 created an article about a fan-made episode called ISocko. It has no official resources or links. It should be a blog post. ICarlyRulez5101 00:02, December 24, 2010 (UTC)ICarlyRulez5101 ;) Peace! Creddieiscute is harrasing the Seddie shippers. Hi, Mak. Well I have something to say. Creddieiscute keeps harassing the Seddie shippers saying "Seddie sucks" and "Seddiers have small brains" and it's really hurting our feelings as she/he keeps harassing us and making fun of us saying that Seddie shippers "have small brains" and I told her to stop acting immature or else she'll get blocked for harassing and she said to me "You like eating rotten meat in the winter". If she keeps doing this, then can you block her/him or give Creddieiscute a warning? ~SeddieWarrior Rude Comments Hi, I'm sorta in a rush, but there are some really rude comments on the Seddie page. I've deleted some of them, can you delete the rest? hi im new here and i just wanted to ask how do u get these stuff that say like "this user ships creddie". Congratulations! Mak, I didn't see until now you were promoted to Bureaucrat after Lotstar was made Administrator! I hope you have the time for your increased duties. Enjoy! Katydidit 13:20, December 24, 2010 (UTC)